


Companionship

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by LintenovielLegolas arrives in Rivendell and meets Aragorn
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 6
Collections: Least Expected





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien is a literary god. he owns it all.  
> Story Notes: Thanks to Aleks for beta and encouragement.

I crossed the bridge and eagerly approached the Last Homely House as someone stepped out of the shadows to greet me.

" Welcome kinsman, do you seek rest and refreshment? I am Lindir of the house of Elrond."

I nodded courteously. "Refreshment is very welcome, but I have tidings from the King of Mirkwood for the Lord Elrond, and for Mithrandir.

Lindir replied "I will take you to the master of the house, and then to rest."

I was brought to the Lord Elrond. He was different than the people of my land; he seemed older, deeper. He was famed as a healer, warrior, and loremaster; and the wisdom and knowledge of the blessed isle was in his face. I bowed deeply. "I greet you lord, in the name of my father. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. I bear tidings from my father on grave matters, and he seeks your counsel and that of Gandalf, for the shadow grows on our borders."

"Welcome, Legolas. We will not speak of these things yet, but the tale will be told when Gandalf returns. We have expected him for some days now. Rest in Rivendell until council is called, and ease your heart of its burden until then."

I rested, and steeped myself in song and the merriment of Rivendell. I heard many songs I knew, but to my delight there were also many tales that were new to me. In those nights in the Hall of Fire I met Glorfindel, a lord of the Eldar, and many others who had lived beyond the sea. I felt as a child or as a mortal beside them. My people, the Silvan elves, had not journeyed to Valinor, and we had forgotten or never learned much about the land over the sea. I was sad to think of what we had lost.

I met also Elrond's daughter, Arwen Undomiel, as beautiful as the fabled Luthien; and his sons, Elladan and Elrohir. The brothers rode out frequently with a group of rangers to scout the hills, but I enjoyed most when they were in Rivendell and we could shoot against each other. At those times I could lose myself in the concentration of the bow.

Elrond himself watched us at times, occasionally calling suggestions. At one morning's practice he sat nearby as a party of elves crossed the bridge, riding hard. The leader dismounted rapidly and walked toward where we stood, as another of the group led his horse away. Elrond walked to meet him and said, "Gildor. You have come in haste! What has disturbed you?"

"Bilbo's nephew, Frodo, and three other hobbits are abroad, and bearing a burden they do not understand. They are hunted by black riders, and the hobbits' description is such that surely these are the servants of the enemy. We guided the hobbits some distance, then I came swiftly to warn you, and to seek Gandalf. The hobbits said he was to accompany them, but did not arrive."

Elrond's face was troubled as he said, "We do not know what has delayed Gandalf, and as yet we can do nothing but wait. I have been expecting him these many weeks, and I am uneasy for him, but I must trust that he will come. I will send out those who can ride against the nine, to find and aid the hobbits." He summoned Glorfindel, Erestor, Galdor and some others unknown to me.

While he waited on their arrival, I took the chance to speak to him. "I have delighted in song and mirth in your house, but I can no longer sit idle and I would make some return. May I not ride with those you have summoned to seek the hobbits?"

Elrond regarded me gravely, and said, "I honor your wish, but this task is not for you. You may be the finest archer I have seen in Middle-earth, but you have neither the knowledge of the enemy nor the power to stand against these riders alone. I would not send Elladan or Elrohir for this either. Be content, for there may be another great task for you later." He paused, " For now I will be setting extra guards at the bridge, and if you truly wish to do so, you may take a watch or two, for we are spread thin." This I agreed to immediately, and began that night.

It was some days later, on my third watch, that Gandalf strode across the bridge. I started to greet him, but he held up his hand. "Legolas, I must see Elrond immediately." I turned to walk with him, but he stopped me. "I know the way. Evil is abroad. Stay at the bridge." And abruptly he hastened onward to the halls of Rivendell.

I sought him out that night in the Hall of Fire. "I came to Rivendell with messages for you, but Elrond bid me wait for council. I see that the shadow touches many places outside Mirkwood. Will you tell me something of your tale, or", seeing his face cloud over, I continued "something of what aid I may be? I have heard of the peril of the hobbits."

He sighed. "Curiosity is the curse of all peoples of Middle Earth, and elves not the least! There is naught else to be done now, for Elrond has heard of the need and sent out what aid he could. Also, I have heard good news, such as may be in this. Aragorn, a ranger friend of mine, travels with the hobbits, and I have good hope that he can bring them through safely." He saw my surprise and raised his eyebrows.

"But rangers are human! Who is he? What can a Man do against such evil?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Legolas, you have lived too long in Mirkwood. There are men of many kinds, not just the men of Dale or the Long Lake near your forest. Aragorn son of Arathorn is the heir of Isildur, son of Elendil, he who fought with Gil-galad against the enemy before the gates of Mordor. In Aragorn the blood of Numenor runs strong, and he is learned in the ways of the enemy, and in warriors' craft. He would do better than many to defend the hobbits."

He looked at me again, and saw I was not convinced. "You find this hard to believe? Or that a man may serve where one elven archer may not? But the pride of the elves is well known, it is almost as great as their curiosity. The time is coming when all the free peoples will play a part against the one enemy."

He saw that I did not fully understand, though I could not doubt his wisdom. "You will learn more when council is called. "

And with that I had to be content, but next time I practiced with Elladan and Elrohir, I questioned them about this Aragorn. "He is the chief of the rangers, that are all that remain of the men of Westernesse settled in the North. He is Isildur's heir. He is also our sister's beloved." I was amazed. I was in awe of the beauty and noble lineage of Arwen. I loved her as the sister of my friends, but had I loved her otherwise I do not think I would have had the courage to speak. Yet this mortal had won the high lady's love. Indeed my curiositywas aroused.

It was but two days later when I heard from Elladan that the hobbits had come safe to Rivendell, though Frodo was very ill from a wound. Elladan was confident that his father, great in healing skills, would cure the hobbit. "Then", he said glancing at me with a smile, "shall your much awaited council be called. And then also shall you be more at ease."

As he spoke, a man I had not seen before joined us. "Legolas, this is Aragorn, raised by my father in this house, and thus my foster brother. He does not equal you for archery, but he is a master at swordplay."

I looked at the tall man with the clear grey eyes and calm presence. He was weathered, and there were cares in his face, but a smile also. "I would not have you boast of my skill, Elladan, especially to someone just met. One day you will do so and that one's mastery may be the greater."

By his face, Elladan obviously did not believe this. "Come," I said," Let us try both bow and sword and let action speak for us. Or, if you are weary from travelling and the perils of the road, I will indeed sit and hear your tale, and let this contest wait."

But he said "I would be honored to shoot with an archer that is so praised by Elladan." I saw he shared my love of the craft and skill for its own sake, not just for its use in battle.

It was as Elladan had predicted, Aragorn was a competent archer, but had not my speed. I had heard there were none, even among the people of Lorien, who could equal me in this. He praised my skill generously, and sought my teaching. I also sought his advice, for Aragorn was more than a master with the sword. I had never seen or heard of anyone** who handled a sword so well as he. It is foolish of me perhaps, but his ability with a sword allowed me to believe what Gandalf's assurance could not.

And so for the next few days we shared our skills while he waited for news of Frodo. Although he never used such in contests with me or others, he showed me some ways of fighting I had never seen. The first time he demonstrated how I could use my knife and follow with a kick, I raised my eyebrows. He laughed. "This is not for a contest of honor, but for the battlefield, my friend. Orcs follow no rules." His face became more serious. "I would prefer you alive and cunning." I had fought before on the borders of Mirkwood, but my battles could not compare with his many years in the wilds. Despite my long lifetime, I felt like the novice next to his experience and strength of purpose. Truly Gandalf spoke rightly when he said that in Aragorn, the old kings had come again.

When my next watch at the bridge was almost over, a man walked up, tall and proud. He wore rich clothing, which had seen long travel, and his bearing was that of a warrior. I welcomed him. "Greetings, in the name of Elrond, master of Rivendell.

"I am Boromir, eldest son of Denethor, steward of Gondor." His eyes took in my simple raiment in the shades of the forest, and noted the lack of gold or jewels on fingers, collar or brow.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

"So you stand guard here, a prince of Mirkwood?"

Was he trying to provoke, or simply ignorant of different customs? "Whether I am a prince or not is unimportant here. Do not judge the society of elves as you judge that of men. My father will be king for many of your lifetimes. I neither seek, nor expect, to follow him. To do courtesy to the master of this house is my concern."

He made a dismissive gesture at this. He was a man, and like many of his kind, saw all only through the lens of power. I held fast to politeness. "It is late. I will take you to greet Lord Elrond, and then you may rest."

I showed him to Elrond's chamber, and left. He had not made a good impression on me.

Later, as I walked back to my chamber, I chanced on the ranger in the halls. I glimpsed a chain that had not been there before at the edge of his collar, with what I thought was Arwen's pendant. I could not read his face, but it was not what I expected. I placed my hand on his arm. "Aragorn, what troubles you? Is something amiss?"

At first he did not speak, but I did not remove my hand. He said, "As I sat before the shards of Narsil, the Lady Arwen came to me. I hope I may deserve what I have been given, Legolas, but I fear to be found unworthy." He looked troubled, uncertain, a thing I had not seen in him before.

I could not let this pass. "Aragorn, you speak always of the blood of Isildur and this one failure. But you carry also the blood of Elendil, who was leader of the Faithful of Westernesse. Was it not he who stood beside Gil-galad in the Last Alliance and faced Sauron on the slopes of Mount Doom? And does not the same blood that flows through Lord Elrond also flow through your veins?"

He was still a moment, then turned and put an arm around my shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. I will think on this." My gaze did not leave his face. He smiled, as when we sparred. I concede this round." I embraced him for a moment then, as he turned away from me, I saw his fingers go to the stone on its chain.

His deepest love was given to Arwen, but I would treasure his company and friendship. I told myself it was a lesser, but still worthy, gift.

Council was called the next day, and we took our seats as I studied the others. The hobbit, Frodo, was there, looking pale, with his shoulder still bandaged. Gandalf sat beside him. The high elves, Glorfindel, Gildor, and Erestor sat beside me. There were dwarves in the circle, and the man, Boromir. Aragorn, in plain dark clothing, sat closest to Elrond on the other edge of the circle.

After much history of the ring was told, Elrond spoke plainly. "You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He bade Frodo bring forth the ring.

When the ring lay on the stone, Boromir looked at it eagerly. He spoke of Gondor's sacrifice to protect the lands of Middle-earth, and I saw a brief change of expression cross Aragorn's face, quickly smoothed away. But when Boromir suggested the ring be used against Mordor, Aragorn answered, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir's next words conveyed his insolence. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

I found myself angered. I stood and spoke with some heat. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

His reply held a sneer. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." I said firmly.

Aragorn bade me sit in Elvish, which I would not expect Boromir to understand. I was grateful for this as I sat, but I was not sorry I spoke. Boromir continued to deny Aragorn's heritage, and the wisdom of the lord of Rivendell. The discussion continued and fragmented into heat and discord, and my heart echoed the dismay I saw on the faces of Elrond and Gandalf. The council was brought back from the brink of chaos only when Frodo said softly, "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

He humbled all of us. The bickering ceased and silence fell before the small figure, neither a warrior nor a master of lore. He should not have had to bear this burden. After Gandalf, Aragorn was the first to pledge his sword. I followed with my bow, and the dwarf Gimli, not to be outdone, offered his axe. The other three hobbits refused to be left behind. And last, Boromir of Gondor. I would keep watch on that one.

All dispersed, and I was unsurprised to find Aragorn walking with me. "I am glad you will be at my side, Legolas. It would not seem the same without your companionship," his eyes gleamed, "even if your speech is almost as swift as your arrows."

I smiled back, "You cannot expect me to regret my words, Aragorn. And I too will be glad of your companionship."

There would be much time for companionship in the journey ahead.


End file.
